


Castiel's and Crowley's love child

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Castiel has been hiding a secret from Crowley.But once Crowley finds out about Castiel's secret, he manages to track him down and find him in the begining stages of labor.





	Castiel's and Crowley's love child

-Castiel was currently struggling to contain the pain of labor as he looks up at Crowley with hateful eyes. Crowley was studying him and wasnt sure how to make of the scene. There was two ways he could go about this. He could either kill both Cas and the baby inside him or take Cas and his child hostage and wait til Cas delivers the baby on his own.Though there was an issue on that option: How was the babe to be born? Crowley could easily cut Cas open once hes let the Angel suffered enough. Or he could cut a small enough slit below Cas's private area to deliver the babe and stitch him up again. Thats if the Angel didnt bleed out.-

~~Castiel: You seem...to be in deep thought for once...~~

~~Crowley: Merely wondering how im gonna get the babe out of you...~~

~~Castiel: Ill deliver naturally...ive done it before...just leave me be...~~

-This shocked Crowley as he instructs one of the men to pick Cas up and take him to a medical room in the back. Once done, Crowley puts gloves on and sure enough, he sees that Cas has a womans delivering parts. Crowley then removes the gloves tossing them into the garbage as he sighs.-

~~Crowley: How often are the contractions Cas?~~

~~Castiel: 34 minutes...apart if that...~~

~~Crowley: Your water hasnt broken yet...you will stay here til the baby is delivered...i will figure out what to do with you afterwards...~~

-Crowley walks away to his office to think about things-


End file.
